


1 September, 1892

by greenmoon830



Series: fanfics at the time Phineas Nigellus Black was the headmaster [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, First Day of School, The Knight Bus (Harry Potter), Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: The journey to Hogwarts is a magical journey every student do when he is 11. My fanfic is about the journey of Albus Dumbledore, about his first day. From Godric's Hollow, to the train, the lake and his sorting. Albus had this day as everyone else.
Series: fanfics at the time Phineas Nigellus Black was the headmaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964782
Kudos: 2





	1 September, 1892

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

'Albus, dear, get up, you're going to Hogwarts today.' Kendra told her son and woke him up.

'I'm awake, I'll make sure everything is organised and I'll come to eat breakfast.' Albus told his mum, who nodded and leave him alone. He stayed on his bed for a moment staring at the ceiling. He was at his room, in their house at Godric's Hollow. He got out from the bed and looked at his things, everything was already organised but he doubled checked to be sure. He checked he has all of the books, the robes, the cauldron and all the other equipment. They ordered most of it, so Kendra won't need to go out with Ariana, and she didn't want Albus go alone to Diagon Alley, though he told her he could do that. Albus went to the kitchen, his brother and sister were already there.

'Albus, are you exciting to go to Hogwarts?' Ariana asked and ran towards her brother.

'Yes, I am.' He smiled at her.

'You shouldn't go. You need to stay here and help.' Aberforth grumbled. Albus rolled his eyes, his brother said it for months. Not because Aberforth would miss to Albus, but rather because he thinks they all need to stop their lives and only take care of Ariana. They already moved from Mould-on-the-Wold a less than year ago, so no one bothered them. They changed enough things because of Ariana, and they should do the opposite from what Aberforth wants. If Albus won't go to Hogwarts that would be suspicious and pay attention and that is the last thing they need.

'Don't pretend you love that I'm here.' Albus told his brother.

'Well, of course not, but...' Aberforth started to say.

'He's going to Hogwarts, Aberforth and you should speak nice to your brother.' Their mother cut Aberforth sentence. She also insisted Albus would go, she thought it would be good for him. Besides, Aberforth is delusional if he thinks she would let him stay at home when he'll be eleven.

'You'll send us letters right, Albus?' Ariana asked her brother. She knew her brothers well, they never get along, so she just ignores their little fights.

'Of course, I will.' Albus assured.

Kendra put their breakfast on the table. 'Eat and I'll aparrate Albus. It would be less than five minutes and I'll be back in no time.'

'You can't apparate him!' Aberforth called.

'I'll take the bus, there is no need you apparate me.' Albus said at the same time his brother talked.

'At least you can agree on something, this is an achievement. You can take the knight bus if you want, Albus.' Kendra told her boys.

After they finished eating their breakfast, Kendra went out with Albus to wait for the knight bus. 'Remember Albus, don't tell about the real reason of your father's action, and don't tell anyone about Ariana, don't mentioned her at all.' Kendra said, she had a sad look on her face.

'I know mother.' Albus answered.

'If someone thinks you hate muggles only because of your father's, remind them that I'm a muggle-born, that would probably made them stop.' Kendra told her son, 'Don't forget the sherbet lemons.' She smiled and handed him few candies. That was her favourite sweet and that became his favourite too. The knight bus came. 'Take care, Albus.'

'I will, mum, don't worry.' Albus gave her a quick hug and went to the bus with his trunk. For the past year his mother lectured him about what to say to anyone who asked him about his father. Except, until now, he never had to do that" they haven't talked to anyone in Godric's Hollow. Now, when he's going to Hogwarts, it's about to change. People will ask questions, but Albus knew that for the sake of his family, his sister, he needs to do whatever it takes to keep that story in secret.

* * *

The knight bus stopped to Albus at the entrance of King's Cross. He paid the conductor and went off the bus. Albus got inside King's Cross Station. He walked until he arrived to the wall between platform nine and ten. He went through the wall to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Around him, were lots of families, parents who say goodbye to their kids before they travel to study in Hogwarts. Albus boarded the train, he dragged his trunk between the compartments. He got to a compartment with three kids, two boys and a girl. The older boy, who was Slytherin's prefect, noticed Albus. He saw his name on the trunk and smiled to him.

'You are Percival Dumbledore's son, right?' The prefect asked.

'Yes.' Albus answered.

'I'm Sirius Black, this is my brother, Phineas, and the girl is Elspeth Blishwick, they are first years like you.' Sirius introduced them.

Albus recognised the name. He understood immediately that the boys are the Headmaster's children, that they are pure-bloods. The headmaster probably gave them information about the kids who are _decent_ enough to befriend with, and Apparently Albus was in that list, because of his father. 'Albus Dumbledore.' He said to them, even though they already knew that.

'What your father did with those muggle kids was great, he shouldn't be in Azkaban for that.' Sirius told him with a smile.

Albus remembered what his mother told him to say, but he wasn't sure if he should say that. They are the headmaster's sons, it's not the best thing to say. So, Albus decided to walk away. He didn't answered to Sirius at all, he just continued to walk and looking for a compartment to sit at. He found a compartment with a boy who had pock-marked visage and greenish hue skin. He assumed the boy had Dragon Pox and that everyone else afraid to close to him if he sits alone. 'May I sit with you?' Albus asked politely.

'Yes, of course.' The boy answered and Albus sat in front of him. Just then the train started to move. 'I'm Elphias Doge.' He introduced himself.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Albus Dumbledore.' Albus said. Elphias eye browses raised, he clearly recognised Albus' last name. 'So, you had Dragon Pox?' Albus asked, before Elphias could ask about his father.

'Yes, not long ago, I'm not contagious, but it's not changes to the students, who apparently afraid to get close to me.' Elphias answered.

'That's not very nice of them, judge you because of how you look like.' Albus said.

'I know, at least it didn't stop you from sitting here.' Elphias smiled to Albus.

'Of course not, I don't care about that at all.' Albus smiled back. They were quiet for a moment.

'So, you heard about the Chudley Cannons win in the league? They are amazing team, right?' Elphias continued the conversation.

'Yes, they are. That was a great win.' Albus answered.

'So, what do you love to do?' Elphias asked him.

'I really love reading books. My favourite subjects are Alchemy and Transfiguration.' Albus told him.

'I'm interested in Law, I read some books about that, like _Ancient Law_ and _Law & Literature_.' Elphias said.

'You heard about the Rappaport's Law in the US?' Albus asked him.

'I read a mention about that in a book, but I don't really understand why they hate muggles so much.' Elphias answered.

'They almost had a breach of the International Statue of Secrecy. My mother left America because of that rule.' Albus mentioned.

'Your mother is from America?' Elphias asked in surprise.

They talked about the law system and books for at least an hour, both of the boys really enjoyed the conversation. It's took Elphias a while until he decided to talk about the Erumpent in the room. 'So, what happened with your father? He really did attack these muggles?' Elphias blurted out eventually.

Albus sighed. 'Yes, he really attacked them, I know my father is guilty.'

'May I ask why?' Elphias mumbled.

'I don't want to talk about that. But I do not hate muggles.' Albus clarified and lowered his head, Elphias nodded and the boys continued talk about random subjects.

The hours passed away. At some point Phineas Black came to their compartment. 'Hey, Albus? I wanted to apologise about earlier.' He said and got inside the compartment. He saw Elphias and stopped for a moment. Then he continued his sentence, 'I don't want people to judge me because of my father or my family and I let my brother do that to you and I'm sorry.' He reached out his hand.

'That alright, thanks you.' Albus smiled to Phineas and shake his hand.

'So, we agreeing not to judge each other because of our fathers?' Phineas asked.

'Indeed, you want to sit with us?' Albus offered.

Phineas glanced again at Elphias and nodded. He sat next to Albus. 'I'm Phineas Black,' he introduced himself.

'Like the Headmaster?' Elphias asked, shocked.

'Yes, he's my father.' Phineas answered.

'That's nice.' Elphias said. 'I'm Elphias Doge, by the way.' He remembered to say his name.

'Not that much. He'll know everything I'll do in Hogwarts. Besides, everyone thinks he is the wrost headmaster Hogwarts ever had and I probably hear that from a lot of students nonstop.' Phineas told him.

'But he has great influence. He can shape the minds of the future generations in the wizarding world. It's an amazing job.' Albus said.

'Yes, but my father hates it. My mother told him to take the job she thought it would be good, but my father was never enthusiastic about this job.' Phineas admitted.

'So, if you are the son of the headmaster why you didn't go directly to Hogwarts? Why you travel the train at all, you couldn't floo to Hogwarts?' Elphias asked.

'We live in London it not that hard to get to the Platform, but that's actually what my father wanted me to do. In the past four years my brother, Sirius, went to Hogwarts with floo powder, but I wanted to be like the other students, so I begged him to let me come in the train. He objected, of course, because it's a muggle vehicle and we have another way to go to Hogwarts in contrast to everyone else, but he eventually let me go. Besides, my brother is a prefect and technically he needed to be in the prefects meeting anyway, even though, he wouldn't get in trouble for not be there. ' Phineas explained.

'I came to King's Cross in the knight bus, I travel in two muggle vehicles today.' Albus joked and the three of them laughed.

* * *

'First years, gather around me!' Someone called and all the first years stand around the man. 'I'm Clifton Dunn, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of the school, now follow me.' They all walked after Clifton until they got to the black lake.

'Phineas, there you are, where have you been?' Elspeth asked him as they walked after Clifton.

'I...' Phineas wasn't sure what to say.

'He came to my compartment.' Albus explained.

Phineas nodded, 'Yes, exactly.'

'Get inside the boats!' Clifton called after he sat in his boat.

Elspeth wasn't sure if the explanation was enough for her but she went to sit in a boat, hoping that Phineas follow suit, but he didn't. 'Thanks.' Phineas told Albus after Elspeth was far enough.

'We should also get to a boat.' Elphias reminded them. There were students in all the boats, none of them was empty. So, the three boys went to sit at the boat with two kids; boy and girl.

'What happened to your face?!' The girl asked Elphias bluntly. She had black hair and brown eyes.

'Dragon Pox, but I'm not contagious anymore, don't worry.' Elphias explained.

'Get inside the boat!' Clifton called. The three boys got inside the boat.

'You know that the Dragon Pox is originally from the Peruvian Vipertooth, which is might the smallest dragon species but it's really loves to eat humans meet. The confederation sent extermination squad to reduce their population because they become a threat.' The boy who sat in the boat explained. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and a fang necklace.

'FORWARD!' Clifton called and the boats start moving.

'So, you love dragons?' Albus asked the boy.

'Yes, very much, I read the book _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ so many times! Not that I'm planning to raise a dragon at my house or something like that, the last time someone did that on Britain it caused the great fire of London in 1666, it's just the only book about Dragons I could find.' The boy answered.

The boat of the five students shaken a bit. 'Clifton, why the boat rocking?' The girl asked him.

'Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry! I forgot to mention that no more than four kids should be in a boat! I'm very sorry, it's never happened to me before!' Clifton called and put out his wand, he used some spell to stabilize the boat. He looked at Phineas, he begged him with his eyes not to tell that to his father, Phineas understood it and nodded to him.

'By the way, I'm Hesper Starkey, and this is Harvey.' The girl, Hesper, said, reminded them that they haven't mention their names yet.

'Yes, I'm Harvey Ridgebit, nice to meet you.' The boy, Harvey, said.

'I'm Phineas and these are Elphias and Albus.' Phineas introduced them, trying to prevent a conversation about their dads, by leaving out their surnames, completely forgetting he has the name as his father.

'You have the same name as the headmaster.' Hesper mentioned.

Phineas gritted his teeth. 'That's make sense, he is my father. Besides, In my family there were someone named Hesper as well.' He added the last part to changed the subject to her, but it didn't work.

'So, you are a Black? You really get married with your cousins and bribe anyone?' Hesper asked.

'No. The Gaunts are the ones who got marry with their family members and the Malfoys are the one who trying to bribe ministers not us.' Phineas defended.

'Wait, they really did that?' Harvey asked.

'Yes, everyone knows that, Minister Unctous Osbert was a puppet of the Malfoys.' Phineas said.

'But you are still a pure blood family who believe in supremacy. You probably got a list of all the pure blood you can talk to.' Hesper told him in contempt.

'For the record, the list is only with muggle-borns. Yes, the Blacks are believing in pure-blood supremacy but I don't. I have an aunt and cousins I could never meet because she got married to a muggle. It just not fair! She even moved to America because she didn't want her kids to learn in Hogwarts if her brother is the headmaster.' Phineas told them.

'How did she moved to America if she got married with a muggle? The Rappaport Law prevent them from get married.' Albus mentioned.

'She moved to Canada not the US, and that impressive you know what is the Rappaport Law.' Phineas said.

'Why not move to France or somewhere in Europe?' Harvey asked.

'France, it's the base of the pure bloods. Half of the British pure blood families originally from France.' Phineas explained.

'You two have a lot in common. You have relatives in America, you don't believe in pure blood supremacy even though your fathers are, and I guess I will find other similarities when after I'll know you better.' Elphias mentioned and pointed at Albus and Phineas.

'Wait, who is your father?' Harvey asked Albus.

'Percival Dumbledore.' Albus admitted, Hesper and Harvey gasped, they recognised the name immediately. 'Anyway, if we talked about the ministers, what do you think about Minister Spavin?' Albus asked, not letting Harvey and Hesper time to start a conversation about his father.

'He needs to quit. He is starting to be too old for the job.' Phineas said, he knew Albus wants to talk about something else.

'Yes, he made seven hours speech about the fact that the Leaky Cauldron can't be saved in front of the Wizengamot when everyone obliviate muggles to save the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't even know about that.' Elphias added.

'The rumour says they also used some Imperius for that.' Phineas told them.

'Not a chance, it's one-way ticket to Azkaban.' Elphias said, then there was complete silence. 'I'm sorry Albus.' Elphias apologised after he realised what he said.

'That alright.' Albus reassured him. 'I'm sure that Spavin will be elected again next year, no one else could do the job better and replace him. Political Stability it's very important thing in the Wizarding World.' Albus said.

'The Quidditch players and fans would never choose him again after the stooging and the goalposts.' Elphias mentioned.

'Not to mention the trace.' Phineas added.

'It's not relevant to you. Your father is the headmaster you could come to Hogwarts whenever you want to practice spells.' Hesper reminded Phineas.

'The trace is very important to the statue of secrecy, kids can be careless, they can use spells in muggles area, that can be dangerous.' Albus told them.

'Can we talk about the assassination attempt?' Harvey asked.

'Since when a centaur's kick is considered an assassination attempt?' Hesper rolled her eyes.

'Since when a centaur got offended from the joke of a centaur, a ghost and a dwarf walk into a bar and decided to try and kick our minister.' Elphias said.

'Look, Faris Spavin will be remembered in the magical history as the oldest longest-serving minister, but he also had enough scandals in the office, the ministry undercut him one time already, a disaster needs to happen for him to quit? He can't be minister forever, at some point the twentieth-one minister will be elected after him.' Phineas declared.

'You consider him as the twentieth minister? But Basil Flack was only two months at the office! He is not really considering minister.' Elphias mentioned.

'And he was a failure.' Hesper added.

'Guys?' Harvey whispered.

'Are you going to get off the boat today?' Clifton asked the five children. They were so engaged in the discussion, so they didn't notice the boats arrived to the harbour. The kids blushed and climbed out from the boat. They walked a bit slower so they could still talk.

'And I wanted we also talk about the Sasquatch Rebellion.' Albus whispered to them.

'That a great topic for a discussion.' Harvey said.

'Talking about America is fun.' Phineas smiled, 'Luckily, we have seven years for these conversations.'

'So, you enjoying be first year like everyone else?' Elspeth asked Phineas, she walked slower on purpose so she could talk to him. You could understand from her tone that she is not pleased.

'Yes, I do. This is Elspeth Blishwick, second cousin of mine.' Phineas introduced her. She glanced at the four kids, not saying a word. 'I'll talk to you later, at the Slytherin's table.' Elspeth sighed but nodded. She went to the other first years, leaving the five behind. 'Sorry about her. We grow up together, Sirius is older than me in four years and Arcturus is younger than me in three years, so she is the only one at my age I knew.' Phineas explained.

'Wait, why you are assuming you'll be in Slytherin? You said earlier that you don't believe in pure-blood supremacy.' Hesper whispered.

'I don't believe in that stuff, but I can't be in another house. My father is the headmaster! If I won't be in Slytherin he might send me home from Hogwarts or transfer me to Durmstrang, or force the hat to sort me again. He will look at me as a failure and a shame if I won't be in Slytherin. I have to get sorted to Slytherin, I can't shame my father in front of the all wizarding world!' Phineas called silently. They got to the school, so they stopped their conversation.

* * *

'Here are the first years, Professor Dippet,' Clifton told to the old guy who waited for them at the entrance.

'Thanks, Clifton, get inside.' Professor Dippet told him and Clifton got inside the great hall. 'Dear students, welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Armando Dippet, the deputy of Headmaster Black. As you know, you are going to get sorted into four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now form a line and follow me.' Professor Dippet finished his explanation. The first years followed him silently to the Great Hall. At the centre there was a stool with a hat on it.

'Look at the ceiling, I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that it's bewitched to look like the sky. The stars are so beautiful.' Hesper whispered.

'I live in Godric's Hollow, the author of that book, Bathilda Bagshot also live there.' Albus whispered to her, Hesper wanted to react but the hat starts singing so she didn't say anything.

'I'm going to read your names and you come to sit on the stool. Black, Phineas.' Professor Armando Dippet said after the hat finished the song. Phineas went to the stool and put the hat on his head. Everyone at the Great Hall was in silent, they all expect it to be a fast sorting, but it didn't.

'Maybe he's not going to be in Slytherin after all.' Hesper whispered.

'Look at his father, for his sake he should be in Slytherin.' Albus told her. Headmaster Black was start to be nervous, his son can't be in any other house.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat yelled eventually, after more than a minute. Phineas sighed in relief and take off the hat. He looked at his father who was furious. Phineas lowered his head and went to sit next to his brother. He might sorted to Slytherin but his sorting was too long and this is not right.

'Blishwick, Elspeth.' Professor Dippet said. Elspeth went to the stool. That was a short sorting. It took the hat less than twenty seconds to shout, 'SLYTHERIN!' Elspeth smiled and went to sit next to Phineas.

'Doge, Elphias.' The Professor said. Elphias went to the stool, after few moments the hat declared the house, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Elphias went to the Gryffindor's table.

'Dumbledore, Albus.' Dippet called his name. Albus went to the stool and wore the hat.

' _You are a very interesting young man._ ' The hat thought to Albus.

' _Thanks._ ' Albus answered to the hat.

' _You have the traits of all the four houses, but you are more cunning and ambitious, so Slytherin is the best option._ ' The hat said to Albus in his mind.

' _No. You can't send me to Slytherin, everyone thinks I hate muggles because of my father. If I'll be in Slytherin you justify them._ ' Albus thought.

' _I see. Sad story what happened with your father and sister, and you can't explain it, so you just let everyone think he done it from hate. But you can prove from Slytherin that you don't have the same opinions. Merlin was in Slytherin and he believed that the wizardkind should help the muggles, you can be in Slytherin and don't agree with pure-blood supremacy._ ' The hat tried to convince Albus.

' _No, not Slytherin. I don't want to be in my father's shadow all the time._ ' Albus almost begged.

' _Are you sure? Slytherin could lead you to greatness, you really want to give up on that because of your father? You haven't sacrifice enough because of this unfortunate event?_ ' The hat asked him.

' _And I probably sacrifice a lot in the rest of my life. I can't avoid it, but I want to have the chance to change what everyone thinks, and in Slytherin it would be harder._ ' Albus explained.

' _Alright not Slytherin, now I need to decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw._ ' The hat told him.

' _Can I choose Gryffindor, please?_ ' Albus asked, thinking about Elphias.

' _I suppose so_... GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted the house out loud. Albus took off the hat.

'The son of the muggle hater is not in Slytherin? What going on here?' Albus heard someone whispered as he went to the Gryffindor's table, next to Elphias.

'I'm glad we are in the same house.' Elphias whispered to Albus.

'Me either.' Albus told him.

The sorting went on. The boys come back to listen when they got to the families in R. 'Ridgebit, Harvey.' Professor Dippet said. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat decided. Harvey went to the hufflepuff's table.

'Shafiq, Della.' The professor called the name of a girl who were between Harvey and Hesper in the list. 'SLYTHERIN!' The hat called. The girl went to sit in front of Elspeth, it's looked like they knew each other.

'Starkey, Hesper.' Dippet said. Hesper went to the stool. After a minute or so the hat made a decision, 'RAVENCLAW!' Hesper smiled and went to sit at the Ravenclaw's table.

All of the students got sorted. Headmaster Black stand to make a speech. 'Another year at Hogwarts, I'm sure we all going to have a wonderful time as always. I remind you not to break any rules or you'll be severely punished. Now it's time to eat.' When he finished talking, he sat back on his sit. Only the Slytherins table cheered. The headmaster didn't make the impression that he actually wants to be there, as Phineas told them earlier.

* * *

'First-years, I'm Jesse Peaks, follow me so I could show you where our common room is.' One of the prefects said. The first-year Gryffindors followed him out of the Great Hall up in the marble staircases throughout the all the floors until they arrived to the Gryffindor Tower. Jesse gave the portrait the password and they entered to the common room. The boys went to their room and find their trunks in there. The other boys didn't even try to talk to Albus and Elphias. They were disgusted by Elphias' look and didn't understand how Albus was in Gryffindor.

'Elphias, do you want a sherbet lemon?' Albus offered to Elphias one of his candies.

'This is a muggle sweet?' Elphias asked.

'Yes, I mentioned my mum is a muggle-born, she always ate them when she was a child.' Albus explained.

'Your mother is a muggle-born?!' One of the boys in the room asked Albus in surprise.

'Yes.' Albus answered shortly.

'But your father is the one who attacked the muggle kids!' Another boy said.

'Right, what's the problem?' Albus asked, he wasn't sure he wants to continue with this conversation.

'How is your mother a muggle-born if your father hates muggles?' The third one asked.

Albus didn't answered, he handed Elphias the sweet. 'Good night, Elphias.' He said and closed the curtains around the bed.

'Good night, Albus.' He heard Elphias saying.

Albus fall asleep. Ready to start his journey in Hogwarts, to create he's own name, to become the one of the greatest students this school ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> In Deathly Hallows, it's written that Kendra looks to Harry like Native American, that why I wrote she's originally from the US.  
> Phineas Black year of birth isn't known. He is the second son of Phineas Nigellus Black so he could have been born between 1878 and 1883. He disowned from the Black family because he supported muggle rights, that why I thought he and Albus could be friends and I made him at the same year as Albus.  
> The reason I added Hesper and Harvey it's because Elphias mentioned in his article that they had a group of friends it wasn't only he and Albus. But we don't know anything about the rest of them, so I just use in them because they also born in Albus' year and I thought they could get along.


End file.
